Max Fang 4ever
by FantasyAddict97-10
Summary: When Max catches Iggy and Ella kissing and gets mad, they set out to get her and Fang together. They have s sercrete weapon: a six-year-old mind reader/mind-controllor. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!!! Okay you've probably seen those fanfics that have characters of whatever book or movie they're doing up here. I will do that too if you will review and tell me which character you would rather see here. Choices: Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella. No Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel. Sorry!!! Or I can do two, or all of them. It depends how long you want this to be. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

"IGGY!" I screamed up the stairs. "You are _not--"_

"Over here."

I whirled around. We were staying at Mom's house, not having to run around every-which-way. It was much funner. "How dare you!" I screamed. I picked up a book and flung it at him. I felt like Anne of Green Gables smashing a slate against Gilbert's head. But I didn't have carrot-red hair in braids.

The book smacked his shoulder. "Ow! What did I do?"

"You kissed my sister!" I ran over and grabbed at him, but he tried to run away. I grabbed his shirt and it ripped.

"Look what you did now! And _she _kissed _me._"

"I don't care who kissed who!! Ella!"

She strolled in casually, chewing on a Snickers bar. "You screamed?"

I was fed up. "Ugh!"

Ella looked at Iggy. He must have mouthed words or something because her eyebrows raised. She looked at me. "Max, it's none of your business who I kiss, or date. And we're not dating."

You're probably extremely lost right now, am I right? Other then the whole Iggy and Ella kissing them, me really mad. I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone gasp. It came from Mom's study, and I cracked the door, looking in. I saw Iggy lip-locking with Ella, my little sister! They didn't know I saw them, until now, because I ran off so fast.

"You kissed me, Ella," Iggy said.

Ella blushed.

I hate being overruled! "Ugh!" I said again. I slapped Iggy and threw the book at Ella, then ran up the stairs. I ran into my room and flung myself onto my bed. They were probably down there lip-locking now.

**-Ella POV-**

"She's really mad," Iggy said as he rubbed his cheek. I rubbed my shoulder, which was throbbing.

"No kidding. That book hurts!"

"I wish I could throw it at her." He walked towards the kitchen and paused, turning around. A smile was on his face, an evil smile. "You know what we should do?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Give Max a taste of her own medicine."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you mean?" I didn't understand it, but I liked it.

"Fang likes her, so all we have to do is get her to realize she likes Fang too. Then we watch them, see them kissing, and get mad like Max did."

"I get what your saying. Then Max realizes that she was being so hard and will back off."

**_Ella! I can't believe you would agree to something like this!_** Angel said.

_You want in on it, too, don't you Angel?_

**_Yes please!_**

"But we'll need one person. Angel."

"Angel?" Iggy repeated. "That's a good idea! She controls minds!"

"Okay, not really what I was meaning, but okay."

Iggy grinned. "Hey Angel, where's Fang?" He paused. I waited as he talked to Angel. Then he looked at me. "Fang is in his room, but doesn't want us to bother him. He isn't feeling well. But Angel is--" She tapped on his shoulder. "Nice try, Angel."

Angel sighed. "Stupid super-hearing!"

"Any ideas, Angel?" I asked.

Angel smiled madly. Her name didn't cover is personality. "I know exactly what to do."

Oh no.

* * *

**Let's make one thing clear. There is no Eggy. I just needed an excuse to make Max made about relationships, and Eggy is better then Niggy. And I thought about protective big sis, of Ella. And let's face it Fella (Fang and Ella. See?) just doesn't make sense. So I had to do a little bit of Eggy, and I had to do Fax. And plus, Gudge doesn't make since, and neither does Gangel. Plus their siblings, it's just wrong!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**And remember, no Nudge, Gazzy, or Angel commentary!!! Sorry!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Glass

**Okay I just really wanted to make another chapter so....and remember! Iggy, Max, Fang, or Ella. That's it. Which one would you rather me use for a commentary?**

* * *

**-Max POV-**

I looked in the mirror. My eyes were clearing up just as Ella walked in. 'Max? Are you--" She looked at my eyes. "Have you been crying?"

I picked up the closest thing to me and threw it at her, which happened to be a pillow. I groaned and yanked of my sneaker. I threw it at her and it hit her head. Hey, she deserved it, you know!!! She yelped in pain her and hand flew to her face.

"Max, just let me talk to--Whoa!" She ducked from a lamp I threw, and it shattered against the wall. "Just let me explain!" She caught my hands and I kicked her theigh. She yelped but didn't move. "Ugh! Iggy!! Help me!!" Iggy and in and smacked into me, throwing me on the bed. I kicked and punched, anything I could to break free. Since when did he become a brick wall?

"Get off!" I slammed my fist on his rock-solid abs. I stiffled a scream as I heard a loud crack. "Iggy!"

Iggy shot off. "Sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I said as I looked at my hand. The slightest touch felt like it was breaking again. I looked up at him. "You idiot!" I ran over and grabbed a piece of broken glass from the lamp. Iggy gulped and Ella gasped.

Iggy held his hands up as if surrendering. "Whoa, Max! Calm down! It'll be fine in a few hours."

Everyone in the Flock has super-speed healing abilities.

I still held the broken glass. "You and Ella are so hard-headed!" I yelled stomping down my sock-foot. "Ow!" I looked down and saw a piece of glass stuck in my foot, my sock already covered in blood. "You two are such idiots!" I threw the piece of glass at Iggy. He ducked and it smashed against the wall.

"Let's get you to Mom," Ella said, putting her arm around my shoulder. I elbowed Iggy in the gut before letting Ella help me to our mom, who was a veterinarian. My foot throbbed, I felt the glass, and I would have to tell Mom about Ella and Iggy.

Could my day get any worse?

**-Ella POV-**

It was amazing how light Max was, her hollow bones must help in more ways. Why did Fang have to be sick? This would have worked perfectly if Fang wasn't in his room throwing up!! Angel told me. Fang thinks it's stomach virus.

**_Ouch! I can't believe Max did that! She's such a klutz sometimes. Want to tell Dr. M?_** Angel asked.

_No! We'll find her and tell her ourselves. Can you make her not ask questions about why Max through her shoe and the lamp?_

**_Okay, I'll try. Good luck!!_**

_Thanks._

**_No problem. But Max may need to be tied up. Ugh, why does Fang have to be sick?_**

_I was thinking the same thing._

**_I know._**

Sometimes having a mind-reader in your head gets annoying. Nothing is privet without loud-mouth running around shouting it out to everyone! Angel, no comment! Great, stairs! I stepped down first and supported Max's right side as she stepped down with her left foot. Same all the way down.

Gazzy just happened to turn the corner and stifled a scream. "Max! What happened?"

Nudge was right behind him. "Oh, no, what happened Max? That looks bad. Is that glass? Why do you have glass in your foot?"

"Long story," Max said. She looked at me. "Can we just get to Mom?"

"But--"

"Nudge!" I said as I helped her around them. "Just drop it!"

Mom was in the kitchen reading on her book. She looked up. "Oh no! What happened?"

_Angel! Stop her!_

"Long story," I said. "She stepped on a piece of glass." I lead Max to a chair and she sat down.

Mom examined Max's foot. "That's in there deep!" She removed Max's sock and I nearly puked. It was so gross! Mom looked at me. "Ella, you might want to go. You don't have a very strong stomach." I nodded and turned around. I saw Fang coming down the stairs.

"Fang!" I yelled. I ran to him and turned him around, pushing him up the stairs. "Go, go, go!" I pushed him to the top of the stairs and he turned around.

"Ella, calm down! What is it?"

"Don't go down there. Max stepped on a piece of glass and it's deep in her foot. It's nasty. And right now you have an even weaker stomach then me."

Fang shivered. "Eww. Is Dr. M taking care of her?" He tried to walk towards the steps.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "Didn't you hear me? Don't go down there! Mom's taking care of her, she's in good hands."

"But--" Fang started. He didn't finish his sentence and shoved past me towards the stairs. What was wrong with this kid? Desprate times call for desprate measurs.

He was already heading down the stairs. I grabbed his hand and jerked him up, almost making him trip. I rammed him into the wall and ran up him. I can't believe I was doing this. I stood on my toes and kissed him.

I felt him trying to break free but he was pinned against the wall. He wasn't going anywhere. Eww, I was kissing a sick dude!

"Ella?!"

I pulled away from him and looked behind me. Iggy was coming out of his bedroom.

"What is wrong with you?" Fang asked. "I'm sick! You're gonna wake up tomorrow throwing up!" He tried to head for the stairs again but I jerked him back.

"I may need a whiteness."

"What's up with you lately?" Iggy asked. "Kiss me and then kiss Fang?"

"Iggy, I can explain, Max's--"

"Don't drag Max into this."

"But--"

Iggy stormed towards the bathroom and slammed the door. I looked at Fang.

"He won't listen to explanations, trust me." He walked back towards the stairs and I didn't try to stop him.

**-Fang POV-**

Ella didn't know what she was getting into. I felt awful, and I have a feeling I'm contagious. That's why I was staying in my room all day. But despite my fears, I hoped down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. Max had her back turned towards me, but I saw her gripping the chair hard with Dr. M hanging over her. There was a bowl beside her, and I saw Max's foot covered in blood. I swallowed hard and tried not to puke as I walked towards them.

"Oh, Fang!" Dr. M said. "Can you go get me a wet towel?"

Max turned a little, but enough for me to see her eyes. Fear, pain, anger, and her what-do-you-think-you're-doing look. She knew I was sick, I knew I was sick, Dr. M knew I was sick, and I probably wouldn't be able to get anywhere close. I opened the laundry closet and pulled out a towel. I wet it with cold water and gave it to her. Then I smelt blood.

Apparently it showed on my face.

"Fang," Dr. M said. "Get out of here before you puke."

I nodded and looked at Max. Then I ran upstairs, to the bathroom.

I won't tell you the next part, it's really gross. Let's just say I was bent over the toilet.

Poor Ig. He was in our room when I opened the door. I collapsed onto the bed, not looking at him.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah. I washed my mouth out with like a gallon of mouthwash. How bout you?"

"Ella's a pig."

I took a deep breath and sat up. "Ig, listen. I was down the stairs just as she was coming up. She told me that Max split her foot open and that it was really gross. I didn't listen. It was the only way she could stop me from trying to go down the steps. She was only trying to protect me. And I should have listened."

Iggy swallowed and looked down. "You don't have to stick up for her."

"It's true. Look, she really likes you, and she feels really bad about what she did. She's in her room crying." Iggy frowned and looked at me. "Angel told me."

"Whatever."

Then we heard a scream--from Ella. We both jumped up and sprinted to the room Ella shared with Max. I threw open the door and gasped. Max hobbled over and grabbed my shoulder to keep from falling. Max looked in and screamed.

* * *

**I'm sorry I have to end it here. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**and I'll update sooner!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Erasers

**I really want to get to this next chapter so just READ!!!!**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

"Ella!" Max screamed. She tried to run in but fell, and Iggy caught her. He and Angel held her and Dr. M back as Gazzy, Nudge, and I ran inside. How was this possible? They were all gone!

There were about five Erasers piled in the room Ella and Max shared. They had broken through the window and were now destroying everything in sight.

Where was she? "Ella!" I yelled over the racket of Erasers.

"Look out!" Max yelled. "I spun around, jumping, and kicked one in the head. I actually landed on my feet! Wow, I didn't know I could do that. I threw a few more kicks and punches and it was down. I heard another scream as an Eraser threw a night stand towards an over turned bed. I ran over, and kicked it before it reached. It threw me against the wall. Oh no, not now!

**-Nudge POV-**

I saw Dr. M grab Fang and push him towards the bathroom. Eww, totally gross! I never want to get the stomach virus. "Iggy!" I yelled. He ran over and took my Eraser as I ran over toward the over turned bed, with another bed thrown on top of it. Even with my super-strength, I could hardly move the bed. Max couldn't help, Iggy and Gazzy were fighting, Angel was holding back Max, Fang was puking in the bathroom, and Dr. M was tending to him. I was alone.

I got down on my hands and knees and laid down, managing to dodge a picture frame an Eraser threw. I crawled under the beds. Ella let out another scream.

"Shh!" I yelled and crawled over to her. She was against the wall, between two halves of a broken bed.

"Nudge! Help! My leg!"

One look and I knew Ella's leg was broken. It was crushed under a headboard. I crawled over and tried to lift the headboard. Only a millimeter. "Ella, as soon as you can pull your leg out!" I yelled. I put my back against the wall and lifted it two millimeters to my shoulders. "I can't get it!" I pushed a little harder and Ella ripped her leg out, screaming again.

I took her hand and we crawled towards the hole the beds made. I crawled through it and yelped in pain as an Eraser stepped on my leg. I pulled Ella out and helped her to Max. It was so sad seeing those two embrace and cry. I know, Max, crying! Never thought I'd see it again.

* * *

**-Angel POV-**

Mom gave Ella and Max cups of green tea. "Thanks," they both said. Max nervously sipped it. She was still shaken about the Eraser attack, and don't get started about Ella. Iggy came over and rapped a blanket around Ella. They were sitting side-by-side on the couch, Iggy beside Ella and Fang beside Max. Ella was already showing signs of stomach virus, and we tried to keep away from her and Fang, best we could. I sat by Nudge in a recliner, Total in my lap, and Gazzy sat by the fireplace. I just listened to everyone thoughts.

Max: **I can't get sick! I'm going to heal soon, and I can't get sick on top of that!**

Ella: **Why can't I get the picture of Erasers out of my head? Those creepy wolf things, they'll give me nightmares tonight.**

Iggy: **I hope Ella forgives me for overreacting. Angel confirmed it, she was just trying to protect us both.**

Fang: **This virus is supposed to vanish in the morning. I really need to talk to Max.**

Dr. M: **I hope Fang will be better tomorrow. I can't believe those furry flea bags, Erasers, broke my darling's leg! It's bad enough having Max hurt and Fang sick.**

Gazzy: **That Eraser fight was so cool! I shouldn't think that. Ella broke her leg. That's not cool.**

Nudge: **Poor Ella! I hope she feels better, and Fang, and Max. I wonder if Dr. M can get their room fixed, it looks awful. All the furnitureis destryed. I hope We all don't get sick! Ella and Fang sick is bad enough. I don't think I could spend all day leaning over a toilet. And ruin all my clothes.**

"Ella, you can sleep in the guest room," Mom said. "And Max, you might not want to sleep in the same room with her, unless you won't to wake up like Fang. You can sleep in Nudge and Angel's room. Come on, dear. Let's get you to bed." She took Ella's hand and led her to the guest room. Max moved closer to Iggy.

Fang can take a sign, a don't-you-dare-get-us-sick sign. "I'm going to bed," he said. He sat down the cup of green tea Dr. M brought him and stood up.

"You can sleep with me, Max!" Angel said.

She faked a smile.

"Max," Iggy said. "Is your sister mad at me or something?"

She frowned. "No, I don't think."

"Ella isn't mad at you, Ig," I said. "She just doesn't want to get you sick. And don't try to kiss her tomorrow, she don't let you."

Max laughed. "I'm going to go to bed. Crash before eleven."

That was in thirty minutes. "Finally!" I when she had left.

"We didn't do anything," Iggy said. "How are they taking it?"

I explained to Nudge about our plan. "Well, Ig, Fang wants to talk to Max, when he's well. I don't know what. Either he's just not thinking it or he's blocking me from his mind somehow. Don't ask."

"Okay then. But tell their conversation."

"I'm not an idiot. I will. But I did hear Fang when you caught Ella kissing Fang when he wanted to go downstairs." Iggy blushed a little. "He was really concerned. He wanted to help Max, before he realized how weak his stomach was."

Iggy grinned. "Maybe fate will get them together itself. But I have a plan."

We were all grinning as Iggy told the plan. Complete genius, but totally mean and terrifying. But I could make it where they weren't in total death danger.

* * *

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I really enjoyed writing it, even though I had to play the whole scene out in my head before I could write it. And I know I said that there would be no Eggy, but it would make no sense for them to love each other in the first chapter, and hate each other in the second.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Or I'll make Angel and Iggy inflict their awful plan of YOU!!!**

**P.S. I noticed that no one has given me characters for a commentary. So let's make a deal: the first person who suggests someone (Max, Fang,Iggy, or Ella) I will use their opinion, and they will also get a sneak peak of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Angel's Plan

**Thanks to: WinterSky101 for the suggestion and winner of the sneak peak!**

**Ella: *popps into room* Max! I told you not to do that!**

**me (my name was too long, I'm just gonna use 'me'): *spins around* Ella? What? You're not supposed to exist!!**

**Ella: Well, I do. Thanks a lot, Max! *hears strange, distant chuckle* I love her, but I'm gonna kill her.**

**me: Why you're here, why don't you help us? How 'bout you tell us what that plan Angel and Iggy came up with?**

**Ella: What plan?**

**me: The plan they made to get Max and Fang together. Oh, wait, you had gone to bed. But surley they told you. Why wouldn't they?**

**Ella: They don't tell me anything! Just that Nudge is in on the plan, and they need Gazzy, other then that I'm completely lost right now.**

**me: *frowns* Huh, I would have thought they would have told you.**

**Ella: *looks at laptop* You're writing it now! Quit talking and write!**

**me: Okay, okay. Then stop talking and watch. Enjoy everyone!! Oh, and half of this chapter is in Fang POV, half in Ella POV.**

**Ella: But I have no clue what's going on.**

**me: You will, Ella, oh you will.**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

By morning I was over the stomach virus, but Ella got it. That should teach her not to kiss a sick guy! I also really needed to talk to Max. But before I did, I walked down to the kitchen, where Ig was making breakfast. Yep, a blind guy making breakfast. But he's a much better cook then Max.

"Hey, wait!" Ig said. I was reaching for a sausage. "Those are still hot!"

"I don't care," I said, and took a big bite out of it. He was right, burning hot. I ignored it and grabbed a paper plate.

Slowly everyone piled in, but no Max. I was finishing my last egg and glanced at Angel.

**_She's in her room_**, Angel said. **_The room the Erasers destroyed._**

I sighed and stood up. _Thanks, I guess,_ I thought to Angel and foulded the plate, placing it in the trash. I tapped the back of Iggy's hand to let him know I was outta there, and he just nodded. I half walked, half ran up the stairs. I quietly opened the door to the destroyed room and saw Max. Her foot had healed a little overnight, but she could walk with a limp. Even though she was wearing shoes, she was careful when walking over glass.

Furniture was busted, thrown ever which way in the room. Books and magizens were ripped, pages everywhere. Glass littered the floor, along with pieces of poster Ella had hung on the walls. The hole Nudge and Ella had escaped from was gone, crushed by another night stand. It looked like the beginning months of a garbage dump.

Max bent down and picked up a picture frame. It had two long cracks down it, joining in the middle. One slice of the glass was missing. Max brushed off tiny shards of glass from another picture frame and covered her mouth to keep from crying.

I quietly walked up behind her, she didn't hear me, and looked at the picture. It was of the Flock and Ella, a picture Dr. M took, at the beach. We were all in T-shirts and shorts, not wanting to go in swim suits. Me, Max, and Iggy stood behind them, Max in the middle, her arms draped around our shoulders. The kids were on their hands and knees below us, Gazzy at the end closest to me now, then Nudge, Angel, and Ella. Nudge and Angel's arms were draped around each other's shoulders, and Gazzy was trying to push Nudge's supporting hand out from under her. Ella was texting with one hand, but was still looking at the camera. We all were laughing, huge smiles on our faces. The picture was taken side-to-side.

She turned the frame around and tried to undo the latches that held the back. Her hands shook, and she was unable to do it.

I reached down and took the frame. With four easy touches, the back was off. Max spun around, almost falling. She grabbed my forearm for support and blushed, taking the picture from me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Listen, I need to talk to you, so--" I was interupted by Gazzy running and laughing down the hall, laughing. Iggy ran after him, yelling. "Let's go for a fly, stop someplace quiet."

* * *

"I think this is as quiet as it gets," Max said. We were flying over a large park, two hundred feet in the air.

"Okay," I started. So remember last night, when Ella--"

Max cried out in pain. "My wing!" She tried to flap, but couldn't. She dropped like a stone towards the park. I folded in my wings and rushed downward, my ears ringing from the speed I was going. Max fell just to the left of the park, into a bunch of trees. I touched down.

Great, where was she? "Max! Max!"

* * *

**-Ella POV-**

"What are you thinking, Angel?" Iggy yelled. "She's gonna die!"

"Any human would die," Angel said. She looked at me. "Be glad it's not you. But she'll only be knocked uncontious for a while, then she wakes up, and Fang's right there to greet her. She sees worry in his eyes, and falls for him, if only for that moment. Job complete! You're welcome!"

Iggy's face turned red. "Not everyone wakes up from a coma! Especilly if they hit their head! You just killed Max! How can you live with youself?"

"Hey, you were the one who told me to go for it."

Okay, I was very lost. Maybe I'll catch on.

"You didn't tell me that you were gonna make her drop helplessly like a stone and Fang's unable to catch her! The speed that she hit those trees will kill her, Angel! I would have never agreed to it! That's _murder_, Angel! You just murdered Max! I'm out!" He stood up and walked out of the room. I looked at Angel and shook my head.

"I can't believe you killed my sister." I stood up and followed Iggy, turning back to see Angel start to cry and bury her face in her hands. Nudge rapped an arm around her, trying to hold back tears as well. Max was thrown over two thick limbs of the tallest, toughest oak tree in the park. That tree had survived two tornados, a bad ice storm, and countless thunder storms, and it just grew tougher and tougher. She had cuts and bruses all over her, a long ngash down her cheek. She hit it at a force no one, even a tough bird-kid, could servive.

I felt a little sorry for Angel, but more sorry for Fang, who had watched the one he loved fall to a sure death. I cupped my hands over my mouth and nose and started to cry. Iggy rapped an arm around me and led me out of the room. How was I going to break it to Mom?

My sister was laying in a tree dead, probably going to be found by accident by a hiker, and I had been involved in her murder. I felt horrible about myself.

This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**me: I hate to end here, but we're out of school for snow and I really need to write on some of my other fanfics. But trust me--you will be very surprised in the next chapter.**

**Ella: *sob* Max is dead! I'm sorry I snapped at you, Max, while you were alive!**

**me: *rolls eyes* Just wait till the next chapter, Ella. You'll love it.**

**Ella: I hope so.**

**me: Thanks again to WinterSky101 for the suggestion and winner of the sneak peak. This chapter is for you, WinterSky101!!!**

**Ella: Yep, WinterSky101 is awesome. Now hurry up and write the next chapter! I want to see what happens!!**

**me: You get slapped by your mother.**

**Ella: *hand flys to face* Mom! How could you?**

**me: *kicks Ella, she yelps* Don't worry you will LOVE the next chapter.**

**Ella: I hope so.**

**me: Yes you will. And the readers will love it too!! Even after this, _emotional_ chapter. Rememmber everyone:**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: makeup and a movie

**me: I guarantee you all will love this chapter. GUARANTEE!!!**

**Ella: I can't wait to see it either!! Does Fang find Max's body?**

**me: You'll have to read and see. But you will be in love with this one! It's my fav chapter so far!!**

**Ella: Yippee!!! Do I really get slapped my Mom?**

**me: Ella, I'm not that mean.**

**Ella: You killed my sister! If that isn't mean I don't know what is!**

**me: Then why are you still here?**

**Ella: *looks away* I just want to see what happens next. This story is very gripping.**

**me: Whatever.**

**Ella: Oh, no! Why, Fang, why? Where's your bathroom.**

**me: Down the hall, third door on the left.**

**Ella: Ugh, I'm feeling the virus now! Grr, Fang I'll kill you! *runs to bathroom***

**me: *smirks* You kissed him. And the beginning of this chapter is in Ella POV, after she gets done puking in the toilet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, sadly. But I do own the plot of this story and any names you don't recognize.**

* * *

Mom walked in and frowned. "Where's Max and Fang?" she asked.

I felt a lump appear in my throat. "They, um, went for a flight. They should be done soon." Or Fang would, anyway. I couldn't look in her eyes.

"Well, I want to show you and Max something when she gets back."

I looked nervously at Nudge. She bit her lip and looked down at the carpet. We were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Fang. Angel was in the bathroom crying, poor kid.

Mom looked at all of us, one by one. "Okay, tell me when they come back." She shrugged and left the room. I swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

"She just loves making us feel worse," Iggy said.

"I guess I'm off the hook!" Gazzy said. "I wasn't involved."

I shot him a look. "You were the one to make Max and Fang go for a flight. You're as much on the hook as we are."

Gazzy frowned.

"There's Fang!" Nudge said, pointing to the window. I looked over and saw his head. I ran over and unlocked the door as he was about to ring the doorbell.

"What?" I said, looking in his arms. He was carrying Max, her head turned sideways, out cold. I swallowed hard and moved back so he could come in. Everyone gasped. It was bad enough we killed Max, but why did Fang have to bring back the body? Was he trying to make us feel worse?

He walked over and laid her on a couch, the brownish red one, not wanting to soil the pretty light one.

"How did you fine her?" Iggy asked. He was blind, that was a little strange.

"Remember when Total flew got his leg caught in a tree and I had to save him? That way."

"We can't let Mom know you're home," I said. "She asked about you just a minute ago. Wait until I come up with an idea to tell her." I glanced at Max and sucked in my breath.

"Come on, let's go," Iggy said. He gripped my arm and pulled me away.

**-Fang POV-**

Poor Ella. Nudge burst into tears and ran down the hall, Gazzy followed her. I swallowed hard and looked down at Max. Wait--did her finger twitch? I bent down. Her heart was beating, slowly, but beating. "Max?" I asked, looking at her. "Max." Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at me. I saw pain in her eyes. "What happened before you fell?" I asked.

"I don't know. It felt like someone had stabbed my wing."

**-Max POV-**

I saw the joy in Fang's eyes, happy I was alive. I tried to smile. "What are we going to tell Mom?"

He shrugged. "Ella!"

She walked to the doorway. "What--" She looked at me. "Max!" She ran over and hugged me. "What--how did--wow--what?"

"I'm just as confused," I said. "So what do we tell Mom?"

Ella was lost of words.

My eyebrows raised. "Anyway, is anyone else starving?" I swung my legs over the end of the sofa. They both looked shocked.

"You missed breakfast," Fang said. "Of course you're hungry. Ella, go get Iggy." Ella smiled at me then ran off for Iggy. "Go get cleaned up, throw some makeup on."

"Makeup?" I repeated in shock.

"Cover up all the scratches and bruises. You and Ella have the same skin tones. Get her to do it."

He had some good ideas. I stood up and ran for Ella, making sure to dodge Mom.

* * *

"Ow! Quit!" I yelled. Ella was trying to blot some foundation on a long gnash on my face. We had washed off all the blood. "Stop it Ella!" It took all my strength not to slap her.

"Do you want to have to explain it all to Mom or not?"

"I'd rather do that then have makeup in a gnash to by bone!"

"It's not that deep. But there is one thing we could try, but you'll have to be careful." She looked under the counter and took out a box of band-aids. They were different colors, probably to match different skin. "Here we go." She held up the box to my face and pulled out a bandage. "Here." She stuck it over the gnash. "Now the foundation won't hurt as much."

The foundation still hurt a little, but not near as much. When she was finished all I could do was gasp. "Ella, you are a wizard with a brush."

"Huh. Maybe that's why I have the highest grade in art."

I laughed. You couldn't even see the bandage, or any other cuts or bruises. She applied a little to my arms and legs to hide any other injuries, and I looked better then I had before the flight. I was proud to call Ella my little sister.

We walked down the hall and knocked on Mom's door. She opened it.

"You said you wanted to talk to us," Ella said.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot! Come in, come in." She pushed us in. She didn't notice my pained smile, and I had a huge, painful buise on my leg, luckily the leg I had to limp on because of the stupid glass incident. You gotta admit, Ella's awesome. Mom grabbed something from the nightstand and gave it to Ella.

"How did you get this?!"

"Don't tell anyone, but my friend at work illegally copies movies in theater."

Ella frowned. "Huh. But tell her thanks. I wanted to see this so bad!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Lovely Bones. My friend from school said it was wierdbut good. The girl's name is Suzie Salmon, like the fish. And her brother's name is Bucky, or Booky, or something like that."

"Wow."

"Mom, when can we watch it?"

"You can watch it now, if everyone wants to."

* * *

**Ella: Wow, I am awesome!**

**me: Yes you are, Ella. And a wiz with a makeup brush.**

**Ella: *laughs* Wait until they find out that that makeup made--**

**me: Shh! Don't give it away!**

**Ella: Opps, sorry. Isn't there something you wanted to tell them?**

**me: Oh yeah! I noticed that several people added this story to their favs or story alerts, and I'm happy about that beyond my wildest dreams! But I also noticed that some people did it without reviewing. While I'm happy they like it, it makes an author feel good to read what they think about the story. So please review!! And I have over 400 hits, so I know that not everyone is reviewing or adding this. Please, everyone, review, it doesn't matter if you like it or not. Sometimes people critisizing helps, too.**

**Ella: Yeah, and hits keep going up like a hundred with each chapter she adds. So review please!**

**me: Thank you, Ella.**

**ELLA WANTS YOU TO REVIEW!!!!!**

**So do it or I'll make Angel and Max drop you two hundred feet into the tallest, toughest oak tree in the park!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lovely Bones

**me: HHHeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy peoples!! Okay, I really need to say something:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own this plot.**

**Ella: Yep. She don't own it.**

**me: So this chapter includes The Lovely Bones movie time, I'll try not to send out any spoilers for those of you who haven't seen it. I just saw it the other day, and let me tell you, very strange. But it's a heart pounder.**

**Ella: Wasn't there one seen you thought you were going to have a heart attack?**

**me: YES!!!! And my 13thbirthday is in a month and a few days!! I shouldn't be having a heart attack. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest!! It was where Lindsey found the book, that's all I'm telling you.**

**Ella: So anyway, get on with thy chapter!!!!**

**me: Okay, the sooner I get this done the sooner I can read on Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. I'm at the part where Percy pushed Nancy in the fountain at lunchtime in front of the museum!!! Oooooooo...... he's gonna get expe-elled!!! *snaps fingers in Z shape***

* * *

"Ella!!!!!" I screamed. I was totally horrified from my refection. I was in front of the mirror shaking. "Ella!!!!!"

I heard her footsteps running down the halls. She burst into the doorway. "What's--whoa! Max! What happened?"

"That stupid makeup you threw on me! You should know better then me!"

"Um....allergic reaction? Are you allergic to any of these things?" She gave me her makeup bag and I looked at the ingredients.

"Aloe Vera? Didn't Mom tell you I was allergic to Aloe Vera?"

Ella swallowed hard. "Um, no. You shouldn't be allergic to Aloe Vera."

"Then explain why my face is as orange as a Halloween pumpkin!"

"Oh, um.... Allergic reactions is all I can think of. At least it covers up the bruises."

I pointed to the huge gnash across my cheek. "The band-aid is noticable!"

Ella looked like she was going nuts. "Um, lets see. Let's say that Iggy sprayed you with orange spray, a dumb prank, and it had Aloe in it. And the band-aid, um, let's see. My makeup won't cover that any more, uh, I got it!" She snapped her fingers. "We have orange spray!"

She ran out of the room and ran back in with light orange spray. "Close your eyes and hold your breath." I did what she told me and she lightly sprayed my face with the orange spray. "Okay, blends in perfectly!" I turned and looked in the mirror. My face looked a little more orange, but not much. The band-aid blended in wonderfully.

"Wow Ella, you're awesome!" The stuff stunk horribly, but I would survive. I survived through one of Gazzy's bad days when he had baked beans and five enchiladas.

When I walked into the living room, everyone had been told it was movie time, everyone gasped, wanting to know what happened to my face. "Aloe," I said as I took a seat on the end of the couch, beside Fang. "Allergic reaction."

"The makeup?" he mouthed.

I nodded. "Now it's orange spray," I mouthed back.

Ella popped in The Lovely Bones and flicked out the lights. Ella said it was scary, ha! The first thing it showed was a pinguin in a snowglobe! 'I know how it felt,' came Suzie Salman's voice. It was so cute.

"Don't go, Suzie!" Nudge said. Suzie was in the field, being coxed my her murderer. When she looked scared, I grasped onto Fang without knowing what I was doing. He chuckled. I couldn't bring myself to back away as I saw Suzie pass my the ghost-girl, dead-talker, girl from the junk-hole, whatever you want to call her.

Later on, Angel and Nudge shriked at Lindsey. "No! Get out of there!" It reminded me of those movies where the girl ignored warning signs and goes into the weird house. That didn't happen here, it just reminded me of it. We all gasped with Lindsey as the board clicked. She made a break for it, trying to outrin him, and I buiried my face in Fang's shirt. Angel and Nudge grasped each other in fright, not looking at the screen.

"That was so scary, Ella!" Angel said when the credits rolled. Well, she was six.

"The ending was sweet," Nudge said.

I couldn't feel my heart. The scary scene ended, but my heart still pounded. Now I could hardly feel it, I was wondering if it was beating, or if I was even alive. Ooooo, Suzie's murder struck again! Haha. I knew Fang would never let this go, like I cared.

* * *

**me: I hated this chapter.**

**Max: *huff* Why did my face turn ORANGE?**

**me: Well, I took it from my own experience. I tryed makeup last year in 6th grade, and my face turned orange. Never worn the stuff since. It was noticable, too. Everyone called me Pumpkin Face. I still don't know what I was allergic to in it. Well, at least my face turned back and the teasing stopped. Now everyone laughs about it.**

**Max: Me clinging onto Fang? Me not feeling my heart?**

**me: Yep. Me and Mom went Sunday afternoon embetween church times to see it. We were the only ones in there. I would have clung onto something if I could have. And at the end I didn't know if my heart was beating at all.**

**Max: *smirks***

**me: *facepalm***

**Max: Oh no you didn't!!**

**me: Oh yes I did!!**

***stops because this is a T rated story, let's just say big fight***

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111**


	7. Chapter 7: Ella's plan

**Disclaimer (I always forget this): I no own MR. Just the plot and unrecognized characters. NO SLEALY!!! You gotta love my grammar.**

**me: Okay, a lot of people slammed the last chapter. I agree. Reading back over it, pathetic. Boring, simple, just eww. Horrible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really made me want to try harder. That's what I'm aiming at. This one will be better.**

**Ella: That last chapter was a little sad. And I'm no slammer.**

**me: My point exactly. I'm just glad that some of my readers aren't scared to tell the truth. It's not like I'm going to growl some horrible curse on them, even if I could do it. So please, tell me honestly what you think of this one! I think it will be better, but I'll just be winging it until I get a good stopping point. Yep, no idea for this chapter.**

**Ella: Oooo, put in some more Fax! And maybe a little Eggy. Huh? Huh? *raises eyebrows***

**me: You'd like that, wouldn't you? Who's idea was it for the first chapter? Yep, MINE!!! And then you kissed Fang and.....well, maybe I just got an idea! It's so fun when you get an idea off the top of your head! I'm just gonna get something to eat and start writing. *leaves room***

**Ella: Huh. Guess it's my turn to say--**

**me: *yells from kitchen* Enjoy!!**

* * *

**-Ella POV-**

There was a knock on my door. "Ella?"

I hid the frame under my pillow just as Iggy opened the door. "What's that?"

"What do you mean?" How did he know that? He was blind for crying out loud! I got more nervous as he walked over and picked up my pillow. He felt the glass and laughed.

"How did you get this?!" he laughed.

I ripped it from him. "Camera, duh." It was a picture of Max and Fang on a park bench, laughing. Fang was looking at her, his arm around her shoulders. You could tell the photographer was behind the bushes. "I took it yesterday, and I'm going to follow them today. But one little problem, they're flying today."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe fate will do our work for us. Angel's trying to come up with another idea. Looks like after the death-fall the closest they got was Fang comforting Max during one little scene of a movie. We're going to need more then a knock out."

"We can't kill her. Knocking her out for a while is the farthest we can go. But I have an idea. We don't have to focus on pain and sadness to get them together. We have to make them the person each other wants. Fang is what Max wants, she just has to realize it." I folded my arms over my chest, smiling and nodding at my idea.

"Huh? Where are you going with this? We can't just lock them in a closet and not let them out until they are together."

I stood up. "No. But we can get them together more." I grinned.

"Ella wait," he said. He sat on the bed and pulled me beside him. "I wanted to talk to you about...that night. When Max stepped on the glass, and Fang..."

Great, this again. "Iggy you don't get it. Fang was sick, and it was gross, and I didn't want him to see it and get sick it would mess up the whole plan!" I was talking 90 miles per hour.

"I get it, Ella. I overreacted. I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive me."

"I have already."

Iggy grinned. "Now tell me that plan of yours."

* * *

**-Max POV-**

"Give it, Nudge!" Angel yelled. "It's mine!" They were fighting over the last Iggy cookie in the batch. Iggy had given half to Nudge, half to Angel, but accidentally gave Angel one too many. I didn't think distributing the cookies between the two were good ideas anyway, too much sugar.

I tried to ignore the noise and looked back down at my paper. It was a note to Fang:

Yo Fang,

I think somethings up. Haven't you noticed everyone is acting a little weird?

I scribbled that out and tried again.

Fang,

The other day, when I fell due to an unexpected pain in my wing, I think Angel planned that, and everyone else went along with it. I think they want something from us. I don't know what, or when they'll try again, but we need to keep an eye on things. Ella and Iggy together, not turning out so great. I know they're happy and everything, but it's just weird.

I scribbled that out, too. Maybe this one will be better.

Fang,

You know what, just meet me in the living room!

Max

He may not know why I was so mad, like I cared. Angel was still chasing a giggly Nudge around the kitchen. I stood up and walked over to them. I grabbed the cookie out of Nudge's hand and took a big bite out of it as I walked past. This was good!

I slid the note under Fang's door and walked away as I saw him pick it up. Sure enough, he walked into the living room a minute after I did, a confused look on his face. I ate the last of the cookie, ignoring whines from Angel and Nudge, and looked at him. He sat beside me and I turned down the TV.

"Remember..." That's when I realized I had no orange spray or makeup on. The band-aid was totally noticeable as well as every bruise. _Please don't let Mom walk in! _I begged silently. "Anyway, remember that pain I got in my wing the other day when we were flying? And how I should have hit much harder?"

Fang chuckled. "You fell hard enough to scare all of us to death. But what's your point?"

I sighed, toying with the remote. Then I turned towards him and picked my feet up on the couch. "I think that Angel made a plan for that, and everyone else went along with it."

He frowned. "What? How do you know it?"

"I don't know it for sure, it's just a theory. They want something from us, but I don't know what."

He played with his hands a little. "Max--Iggy said we better watch out next time we go out for a flight."

"Iggy said that? Wow."

**-Nudge POV-**

"Iggy!" Angel yelled. "Get your butt down here!"

Iggy trotted down the stairs. "What?" He sat beside Ella.

Angel's face was stone as she stared at him with a rock-hard glare. "How could you, Iggy?" she asked. "You just blew our whole next plan!" Iggy frowned at her, but she went on before he could speak. "You told Fang that he and Max have to be careful on their next flight! I came up with a perfectly good plan that could actually work and you blow it!"

"Angel, chill," Ella said. "I came up with a better plan. He's just doing instructions."

"Fine," Angel said. "What's your plan?"

"First, we gotta get them paranoid. Iggy and I partly did that. But we need Angel to seal the deal."

"How could I seal the deal? And what are you getting at?"

"You're a mind reader. You hear the thoughts of pretty much everyone around you. Say, I don't know, something's coming for one of them. Then they'll feel like it's their job to protect the other, so they'll spend more time together. Fang is the perfect guy for Max, she just has to realize it."

"Ella, is it really worth all this trouble," Iggy asked. "To get back at Max, I mean? We've all sorta forgotten....that day."

"Then if not for us, for them. I already know that Fang likes Max, that's why he didn't listen to me and went down the stairs. He wanted to help Max. He knew he was sick, and that it wouldn't be a good idea to see Max right then. So he didn't listen to me, thinking that maybe he could help her. Even though he couldn't."

I grinned. Finally, after all these years, maybe Max and Fang were getting together! They're perfect for each other, don't you agree? Ella is a genius, and it won't get Max killed like Angel's plan nearly did.

* * *

**me: So in the next chapter they're plan with come into action.**

**Ella: Oh yeah, my plan rules! Oooo, what's gonna happen when Max and Fang find out we were trying to trick them so they would get together? Will they even find out? That would bad if they did. Very, very bad. Especially if our plan hadn't worked yet.**

**me: I don't know. I can't tell you without giving out hints. But if anyone has and plans for Ella or Angel to make, privet message them to me. DO NOT tell it in a review. And if you have any ideas for my other stories, privet message them to me. Isn't privet messaging great??**

**Ella: You gotta love privet messaging!**

**me: So tell me, did I do better this time? Be honest.**

**Ella: I think you did. Maybe the readers will agree.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And tell me if I did better!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Max's Warning

**me: Good, I did better! Soo....I have no idea what's gonna happen in this chapter, I'll try to make it exciting.**

**Ella: *clears throat* Don't forget it again today.**

**me: Oh yeah!!**

**DISCLAIMER (I hate this thing): No matter how much I desperately wish I did, I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. And if you haven't figured out already, I'm a 12, going on 13 on March the 27th, girl.**

**CLAIMER: I do own this plot, and any characters you might not recognize.**

**me: Happy?**

**Ella: *grins widely* Yes I am! No one'spicky about disclaimers, but I just, I don't know, relax when I know there in here. *Stops me from talking* I know I haven't said something in past other chapters, and I'll forget in others, but you know....Oh, I've lost my point. Get on with my plan.**

**me: I was trying to think about this chapter late at night at like 2:00 A.M. when I was trying to get to sleep, yes, teens are DEFINITELY night owls, but I didn't get ever far before I fell asleep. Soo, I tried to remember what I came up with, but didn't get very far. I do remember a few things, though.**

**Ella: Then continue with thy chapter.**

**me: Okay, enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

I was walking towards the kitchen, and heard whispers and laughs from Dr. Martinez'sroom. I stopped. The door was cracked, probably a careless close. I silently walked over to it. Ella was sitting next to Iggy on Dr. M's bed, and Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were sitting on the floor in front of them.

"So you ready?" Iggy asked.

"Yep," Ella said. "Gazzy, you know the drill." Ella slipped out her cell phone and gave it to him. He grinned excitedly. "Don't even think about crushing it."

The Gasman chuckled and flipped it open. "What's the number again?" Nudge leaned over and whispered it in his ear. "Oh yeah! How could I forget that?" He dialed the number and pressed to his ear. Nudge and Angel burst into loud giggles.

"Nudge, Angel! Zip it!" Ella scolded. "You'll ruin it!"

"Sorry," Angel said through giggles.

Ella groaned. "Come on, Gazzy." She put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards her mothers bathroom. A few seconds after she closed the door she started coughing and scolding him. She opened the door and ran out, quickly closing it behind her. "What's up with that kid?"

"It's his self defense," Iggy said. "A majorly messed up digestive system."

I frowned and walked away from the door. What were they doing? And why, of all people, did they need GAZZY? I shook my head and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

**-Max POV-**

I was sitting on the couch in the family room, reading a book. I know what you're thinking: Maximum Ride? Reading a BOOK??? I can't believe it either. I've been trying to get into it, but I can't. Reading isn't really my thing. I sighed, putting it down, and flipped on the TV.

"Max!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. "Phone call!"

I frowned. Who would be calling me? But I stood up and went in the kitchen. Mom held the phone to me. My frown deepened as I took the phone and pressed it to my ear. Fang was sipping a cup of water at the table, a troubled look on his face. "Um, hello?" I said in the phone.

"Maximum," said a deep, slow voice. Like the voices of the death call people on the movies. "How long?"

My mouth opened a little, but I didn't saw anything. I looked around nervously. Mom and Fang frowned, looking suspicious. "What do you mean, 'how long?'"

"How long did you think you could get away with it? We've found you, Maximum, and your friend, too."

"Get away with what? I don't know who you are, but you're throwing me in the shadows! And what friend?"

"Fang. We've found you. You can't hide from us, Maximum. I've been sent to find you. I'm worst then the Erasers, or Flyboys, or every other thing Itex has sent after you. No, I'm much worse then them all put together. I've been sent to kill you. You and your friend Fang. You can't fight me off alone, Maximum!"

My breathing got heavier as I got madder. "Who are you?! And you're not going to kill any of us! We can _fly."_

"So can I."

"Ugh!" I pressed the end button and would have thrown the phone if Mom hadn't taken it away from me. "That little jerk! I don't know who he is!" I shot a nervous look at Fang. "And, um, I need to talk you you. We're both direct hits for this freak."

Fang frowned and stood up, following me in the hall. I told him about the call. "He pointed us out as direct hits! Something's going on Fang, and I'm scared to know what it is."

"He said you couldn't fight him alone. We can't put the yonger kids through that, we have to stick together. Whoever this freak is is warning us against him, warning us to stick together. Let's see if Nudge can trace the call."

* * *

**me: Sorry this chapter is so short!**

**Ella: At last, finally!**

**me: Wait--they haven't gotten together yet. I don't know when they will. Maybe if they spend a little more time together.**

**Ella: Nudge is in on the plan, she won't tell him where the call came from!!**

**me: And yes, the call was from Gazzy, master of mimicking voices. Oooooo, chilling! Sorry it took so long to update, I know how annoying it is to wait. I've just been really buisy between the life of the middle grade in jr. high, the play this weekend, and hard practices because we only had to few weeks to prepare. Project after project, and worrying about the 4-H speech, which I lost. Oh, well, that happens. I got fist in the chool but I was the only one in my school not to get a trophy. Of course, there were only three....me and two boys from my grade.**

**Ella: That's too bad....sorry.**

**me: Eh, it was my first speech. I had wrote one last year, about a girl from my church, my role model, but I was sick and didn't get to compete. I apolized to her, but she said it wasn't my fault I got sick and she was grateful she was my role model anyway, and that I chose her the topic of my speech. Like you wouldn't want to have a sppech about you when the topic was 'role models'?**

**Ella: I would.**

**me: Okay so I have a lot more to write. So...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hulk gone wrong

**me: YEEEE!!!!!! And yes, my dear nm-maximumride4eva, Nudge is on the plan...so she is 'not able to trace it.' Haha, how sneaky!!!**

**Ella: Yeah Nudge!!!! Our side RULES!!!!!**

**me: Okay, Ella...just keep tellin yourself that.... make people scared for their lives for your own purposes... can you say 'full of it' much???**

**Ella: Well you made me you....you.....Make-it-for-you-er!!!!**

**me: That makes no sence.**

**Ella: You wrote it. And you made Gazzy make the threatening phone call to Max and Fang! So YOU are more to blame!!!**

**me: Not important. *shoves Ella out of her chair with a facepalm. Ella screeches as she hits the ground with a *thud** Haha, the ground hates you, Ella!!! (I saw that in a joke once. 'I'm not clumsy, the floor just hates me!' LOL!!!! It was hilarious. I don't remember where I saw it.)**

**Ella: That was mean! Remember the dislaimer!**

**me: *frowns and continues to chew gum* That was ramdom. But anyway:**

**DISCLAIMER: (No one ever reads these, why put them???) I don't own MR. No matter how much I want to!!! JP owns it.**

**CLAIMER: I do own this plot and any unreconized charecters.**

**me: Happy now?**

**Ella: Yes!**

**me: It's about time!!! So enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!1**

* * *

**-Ella POV-**

"Did it work?" Nudge asked.

Angel nodded, still staring at the bathroom door. She turned to Nudge. "I can hear their thoughts downstairs. Max is really nervous, and mad, and Fang's suspisious. He overheard us before Gazzy went in the bathroom. He was blocking his stupid thoughts from me! How does he do that?"

Nudge shrugged. "He's Fang, Angel. Fang's strange in many ways."

"Ella," Iggy said. I looked at him. He was feeling Mom's nightstand. "I really like the color of this stand. What kind of wood is it?"

I was shocked for a minute, before remembering that he could feel colors. "Oh," I said, shaking my head. "It's um....oak."

"Oak! That's what it is! I love the feel of oak!"

That's a little strange to hear a blind kid say. But then again, Ig is a _mutnant_ bird kid. That can be used to explain a lot. Now knowing what to say, I just frowned and nodded, trying to block Nudge and Angel's laughs of how Fang blocked his thoughts from her.

Then everything started to slow down as Iggy's head turned towards me and he smiled. I couldn't help but smiling back. He pushed some hair out of his eyes. Wow, that wonderful color. His eyes were just the most perfect shade of--

I screeched as I fell on the ground. I hadn't noticed I had been leaning towards him. It was a little weird.

**-Fang POV-**

I couldn't help but wonder if Gazzy's call on Ella's cell was linked to the call Max got. She had been thinking that they were up to something, but I just couldn't make myself believe that Ella would sink that low. Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel, I could understand. Little demons. But Nudge and Ella, I just couldn't grasp it. It feels right now like 2+2=6. Just doesn't make sence, however you look at it! I was so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Max calling me until she waved her hand in front of my face and yelled in my ear, "Earth to Fang!"

Jumping, I looked at her. "What is it?"

"You....lost in your thoughts? You?"

I sighed. "Um......" I couldn't put my thoughts into words. My head was spinning and I was tongue-tied. "What did you want?"

"You missed it. On the news." Wait...Maximum Ride, watching the news? Wow. "You should have seen that jump that skier made at the Olympics. It broke the world record!"

"Max, I...." I wanted to tell her about my suspicions, but decided to keep my mouth shut. "W-weren't we supposed to ask Nudge if she could trace those calls?"

Max jumped up. "Oh, yeah!! I'll go ask her." She walked towards the stairs.

"No," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. I took the phone from her. "I'll go. You stay here." I also wanted to talk to Ella and Nudge about my suspisions. I knew what whole call-of-death thing was still freaking her out and scaring her to death. Poor Maxie. I jumped up the steps.

**-Angel POV-**

I gasped. "Ella, Fang's coming. He's going to ask Nudge if she can trace the call and about what he heard before."

Ella stiffened. I quickly listened to everyone's thoughts.

Fang: _I can't believe they did that. What a prank call, a hurtful, terrifing prank call. I hope you heard that, Angel! Max thinks she's on Death's doorstep!_

Max: _I hope Nudge can trace that call. But if it was a prank, I'll.....I can't even say it. I'll hurt them, rip their heads off._

Nudge: _What if Fang tells Max he thinks we did it?? She'll kill us. And what about when I say I can't trace the call? He'll defenitly know something's up. Maybe I say it came from....Norway or somewhere. That would be bad if he flew all the way to Norway. I wonder which direction he would take. Maybe he'd go over the Atlantic ocean!_

Ella: _Angel, tell Gazzy our plan. Someone stashed an old Halloween costume in Mom's old garden shed, and she's never moved it. He needs to put it on, and go to Max. Hopefully while we're talking to Fang. Iggy may have to help him, it's really big. Just tell me if they even start to mess up! That costume was expensive and Mom will kill me if it blows up!_ I quickly told Gazzy what Ella said.

Gazzy: _Sounds like fun! But I can't blow it up? Come on!_

Iggy: _I wonder if it's possible to really not think. I'll try it....crickets churping....MAN! I was thinking about crickets!!! I'm starving, let's see what Dr. Mz decided to cook..._

I heard pounding on the door, and Fang burst through. "Ella! What did you do?"

Ella acted like she was clueless. Good girl. "I didn't do anything! What didn't I do?"

"You know what you didn't do! I mean did do...I mean--you know what I mean! That prank call for Max maybe?"

Ella thought a moment. "Oh! You saw that?" Fang nodded. "We were prank calling Amanda, not Max. If you want to know tha truth instead of accusing me, just ask Nudge to trace the call." She crossed her arms over her chest as Nudge stole the phone from Fang. She sat down and started to push buttons.

"She won't tell me where it really--"

"Norway," she said. Fang frowned and looked at her. "The call came from Norway. I can't tell past there."

Fang looked dumfounded, so did Ella. "Norway?!" Fang repeated. "You expect me to believe the call came from NORWAY?!?!"

"Really Nudge?" Ella whispered madly. "Norway? What are you thinking?!" She rolled her eyes.

"It came from Norway!" Nudge insisted. "And anyway--"

She was interupted by an ear percing scream. We all jumped into the living room and I gasped. It was....what was it? Green, ashy skin, purple hair, huge mucles, nearly ten feet tall! It looked like Hulk gone wrong! "What IS that thing?" I screamed. That must be a Halloween costume Ella was talking about. Then that was--Iggy and Gazzy!

* * *

**me: Ooo, cliffie!**

**Ella: What is Fang gonna do????**

**me: You'll have to find out. I'll update soon......hehe!!!!!!!**

**Ella: You're evil.**

**me: Thank you!!!! So I have a LOT to do so I gotta go. Ella?**

**Ella: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: We're gonna need a new TV

**me: I love this chapter!**

**Ella: You always name your monsters you add in these stories, like the Elmatrix (see her story Angel's Predictions for detail), so what do you call this one?**

**me: I call it Hulk gone Wrong. Or....I got no short names.....well then....**

**Ella: Great job, maxrideaddict...great job. So all through the chapter your gonna call it the Hulk gone Wrong? Very original.**

**me: I know right?! So anyway, no. I'll just call it Hulk, or the HGW. That sounds wierd. I don't hink I should do it. Hulk or HGW?**

**Ella: Uh, well, just call it Hulk, it's a lot easier. Our readers while know what you are talking about, right guys? And remember, it's Iggy and Gazzy in there, so whatever Fang of Max does to Hulk they do to Iggy and Gazzy, they just don't know it. Like if they punch the Hulk's stomach, that would be Iggy's head. Hulk's head, Gazzy's head. But Iggy is on the bottom. So, and I'm not going to forget it, Disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MR. Or the Hulk. JP owns MR and....I don't know who owns Hulk. But I don't. Let's just go with that. But I do own this plot and any unrecognized characters. And I own the introduction (gone wrong) of the Hulk in MR. MUHAHAHAH!!!!!**

**me: Enjoy!! Oh, and the beginning in in Fang POV**

* * *

This is NOT happening. Hulk was basically on top of Max. He slammed his fist at the ground, and she rolled out of the way. She jumped up and kicked it in the head and same time I punched it's stomach. It sounded like two grunts at once.

"Fang, Maximum!" said a deep voice like you hear in those horror films. That voice wasn't weird enough to fit that body.

Max froze in the middle of a punch. "That's the same voice from the phone!" Her shock allowed the Hulk to blow a punch to her stomach, sending her flying without wings across the room.

**-Gazzy-**

"Iggy!" I hissed, so low they could hear it outside of the suit. "Why did you just do that?!"

"Do what?" Iggy asked as Fang punched him in the head, or what he thought was the Hulk's stomach. Iggy hissed like a snake.

Fang shot four blows into Iggy's head. "You're.......worse........then........Erasers!"

I slammed my head down on Fang's making him stumble backwards. My head was the only weapon I had. Iggy was controlling the main parts of the arms, and he was almost out. Max had slammed into the TV....ouch. Glass everywhere, her head stuck in a hole in the screen. How she was fighting it, I don't know.

Ella was holding Angel and Nudge back, whispering constantly that it was me and Ig. Where was Dr. M when we needed her? Of course, Ig and I would be the ones getting in trouble, but still!

Fang slammed his fist into my head, what he thought was the Hulk's head. Ig was slowly coming into consciousness. He kicked Fang's stomach and dodged his fist to his head again. Me, on the other hand? I was getting slung around and beaten like a pinata at a 5-year-old's birthday party. Igwas doing most of the fighting, my only job was yelling 'Fang!' every once in a while. Max was still stuck in the TV. How was she not electricuted?

Neither Iggy or I could see out of this jumbo hot dog suit. It wasn't a hot dog, but we were hot enough to be in a hot dog suit in the desert. I was totally blind, I don't know how Iggy was doing it. Angel was probably sending him every move Fang and Max made.

Then Iggy slung the arm, which we both had to squeeze into, around hard. My hand was stuck in the fingers, and my arm was much shorter then Ig's. I gasped as I was thrown to the side, off Iggy's shoulders. I groaned, knowing the head was probably deflating as Hulk's side expanded, my leg lodged into it. "Ig!" I shouted. I tried to shuffle back on his shoulders, without much luck. Iggy was getting thrown around as well.

_WATCH OUT FOR THE TABLE!!!!_ Angel shouted in both out heads. I got steadied on Iggy's shoulders, but it was too late for him. He tripped and the table crashed in the middle of my back.

**-Ella POV-**

I covered my mouth to keep from screaming "Gazzy!" Fang ran over to help Max get her head out of the TV. Ouch. _Angel, got anything?_ I thought.

Angel looked up at me with a worried expression. _I can't hear him. But Ig thinks he's okay._

_Try to get something from him._Too bad Max and Fang had no clue that it was Iggy and Gazzy Fang just hurt. I ran over to Max and helped Fang punch away some of the extra glass. Then carefully manuvered Max's head out of the TV. "Uh-oh. Mom's not gonna be happy about this."

Max swallowed hard. "Maybe we can salvage enough out of our allowances to buy a replica before Mom gets back. She's on a week long business trip, right?

I nodded. We got several hundred dollars we saved up from allowances and my babysitting, and I was relieved when Max and Fang left for TV City. I ripped the costume off Iggy and Gazzy, and Gazzy was just now waking up. I carefully picked him up, trying not to hurt him and carried him over to the couch. "Nudge, go get the First Aid kit. In the downstairs bathroom under the sink." Nudge nodded and ran off to go get it. I looked at Gazzy again. "How ya feeling?"

"Hurts," Gazzy managed.

"Think ya can roll over?"

"No."

"I got it," Iggy said. He carefully picked Gazzy up and flipped him gently on his stomach. Gazzy groaned in pain, muffled by the couch cushion. Iggy gently felt Gazzy's back, ignoring the cries of pain, and looked up at me. "Broke. Not bad, but broke."

Nudge was by my side in a flash, shoving the First-Aid at me. I grabbed out the bandages and carefully raised Gazzy's shirt. I tightly wrapped his back in the bandages and cut it with the scissors. I securly fasened it. "Can you set up?"

With grunts of pain, Gazzy finally sat up. "I can't move!"

"That's the point," I said. "You won't move your back."

Iggy and I hauled the Hulk costume back into Mom's garden shed. By late spring, when she pounds in tons of gardening because she 'forgot', it will be covered in dust and cobwebs.

* * *

**me: I love this chapter!**

**Ella: Poor Gazzy!! How won't Max and Fang realize he's stiff as a board?**

**me: Angel's awesome.**

**Ella: Oh, now I get it. And why did I ask Gazzy how he was feeling when he BROKE his BACK????**

**me: *shruggs* It's like a repeate of how stupid I was during a visitation for a funeral. Poor kid's dad had just died and his parents were speaperated, and I asked him how he was doing!!! He just said 'Hey (he said my name, but I'm not posting it on here).' and when I asked him how he was doing he didn't answer.**

**Ella: How stupid are you??? The kid's Dad just died, he's not gonna be prancing through the forest on My Little Pony!**

**me: ........**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ella's meeting

**me: MUHAHAHAH!!!!! I really got people freaked out with that last chapter. And no, nm-maximumride4eva, Max and Fang do not know they were in the costume. I'm sneaky like that! This review from Winter made me LOL, literally!**

Me: Ouch...  
Angel: YOU HURT MY BROTHER!  
Total: She did say you're awesome...  
Angel: True...BUT SHE HURT MY BROTHER! PREPARE TO DIE, LOWLY HUMAN!  
Me: ANGEL! What did we say about calling us "lowly humans"?  
Angel: Not to...  
Me: So what do you say?  
Angel: Sorry...

**Ella: Haha, praise with a little hate mixed in. Never fails. Remember, disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMA: MR no own. Me do own plot and unrecognized characters. Me like owning that. Me wish I own MR, but me no own. Gotta love my grammar.**

**Ella: Okay, okay, get to the story!**

**me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

The Hulk attack defiantly shook Max. Luckily, she had no head injuries from her ram in the TV, but the table...we don't have the money to fix that. We'll just say Gazzy and Iggy did it. Dr. M will believe that, right? They already broke the window.

Anyway, Max and I have been sticking close. Now, we won't go upstairs without the other, I'd made that mistake once and look where it got us! It's been two days, and the Hulk or any other weird Itex thing hasn't come. Or, I think it was from Itex.

**-Ella POV-**

Gazzy was healing quick with his super-speed healing powers. In just two days it was almost half healed! _Angel, call everyone to Mom's bedroom. Even Max and Fang._ Yep, Max and Fang. I know what your thinking: _What is she thinking?! She's gonna tell them_ she _sent the Hulk?_ How stupid do you think I am?

I hopped up the stairs to Mom's room. After a few minutes, Angel came in, followed by Nudge. Then Gazzyand Iggy. Then Max and Fang, walking shoulder-to-shoulder, looking around suspiciously. Everyone sat down, Gazzy stiff as a board. Max and Fang slowly lowered themselves against the wall, Nudge and Angel about five feet from them. Gazzy put his back to the nightstand, groaning the whole way down. Iggy sat by me and gave me a reassuring look. How can a blind dude send a reassuring look? Ig sure can!

"What is this about?" Max asked. One of Mom's books that Nudge was toying fell to the ground with a _thud!_ and she jumped ten feet in the air.

"The other day, when the oversized......what did you call it, Fang?"

"A super-sized Hulk. Ella, can this wait?"

"No! So when the super-sized Hulk attacked, I noticed something. A tear." I saw Gazzy's face darken. "In the neck. I saw human skin." Gazzy and Iggy both looked at me, trying to hide alarm. It didn't work. "Human skin. It was a human in a costume."

"What are you doing?!" Iggy whispered in my ear. I ignored him.

Fang glared at me. "A human? A human couldn't have rammed Max across the room into a TV unless...." He didn't finish. He looked at Max in alarm. "Ella, where were Iggy and Gazzy during that?" Oh, no! Maybe my plan wasn't totally thought through.

I bit my lip. "Well, only Iggy and Gazzy can answer that."

"Um," Iggy started. "We were, uh, we were--"

"Washing Mrs. Nelly's cat."

Everyone looked at Gazzy. "Gazzy, you idiot!" I whispered. "You can't wash a cat unless you want to clawed to shreds!" Gazzy shrugged. "And there's no one on our road named Mrs. Nelly!" Too bad I said that so loud. My cheeks turned red as I glanced around the room.

"She wasn't on this road," Iggy said. I took the hint.

"I've never heard about a Mrs. Nelly," Max said. I blushed a darker shade of red. I forgot, Max knows practically everyone in Mesa and all their relatives. Curse her popularity! She looked at Fang. "So you think Iggy and Gazzy were in the suit?" Fang shrugged.

"Iggy and Gazzy weren't in the suit," Angel said. Oh, thank you Ang! No one will think the mind reader is lying! Angel giggled. "They were swimming in the pond!" Mom had banned Iggy and Gazzy from swimming in the pond because it's badly polluted.

Well she wasn't lying. She did catch them swimming in the pond last week. Max gave them a death glare. "I'll talk to you about that later," she hissed. She looked at Angel. "Then who was in the suit if it wasn't Iggy and Gazzy?"

"It was.....your clones." Everyone gasped. "The Max and Fang clones. I couldn't get what they wanted, they refused to think it. When the did, they blocked thier thoughts."

Then there was a loud crash downstaires. We all sat there, petrified. We were all up here, we couldn't have done anything. If we didn't.....grab your guns, boys. We're up for a fight.

* * *

**me: I know this chapter was really short, and not that good, but I really needed to update.**

**Ella: Where did Mrs. Nelly's cat come from?**

**me: I have a great aunt in Texas named Nelly that I haven't seen in years. But I just had to add 'we'll just say that Iggy and Gazzy did it'. I thought it was so funny because... well, they did! Well really, Fang did, but--**

**Ella: MAXRIDEADDICT! Chill!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: They Want Us to Leave

**me: Cool, cool. 6 reviews, could be worse, could be better. Sorry it took so long for an update. School, 6th book FANG, and it's a really buisy month. Birthday, zoo, lomax with the church, the usual.**

**Ella: So what was the crash in the last chapter?**

**me: You'll have to read and see! I had finished writing another chapter for this, but the crash was caused by someone else in a bad Hulk costume, girl-ified. Wig, makeup, polished fingernails, not very good. I reread it and knew it would get lots of slam.**

**Ella: Yeah, it would have.**

**me: Thanks for your support, Ella. So Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Ella POV-**

We all jogged down the stairs and looked around. The crash came from the kitchen. "Nudge, I told you to lock the door!" Max yelled.

"I did! I know I did!" Nudge cried. The front door was cracked, someone had come in.

"She did," Angel confirmed. "I don't know who came in, I couldn't hear their thoughts."

I walked over and looked at the outside lock. It was smashed. "Someone picked the lock. Walked right in."

"Who would have done that?" Gazzy asked.

I kicked some gravel with my foot and sighed. "We're lucky. They had to be robbers. My friend's grandmother was robbed while she was asleep. They killed her to stop her from letting the police get them."

Everyone's eyes widened. But, then again, Amanda's grandmother was in her late 80s, and asleep, and wouldn't last five seconds in a fight when she was more flexible. She hadn't taken a marshal arts class in her life. She didn't even know what a cheer pyramid was until Amanda told her a year before. Talk about an easy target!

"Can someone tell me what they stole?" Iggy asked.

"We don't know, Ig," Nudge said.

Max and Fang, meanwhile, were rumming through cabnits and drawers, checking for something missing or broken.

**-Fang POV-**

A break in. Of all things, we gotta be robbed. I can't help but feel this has to be connected to the massive Hulk, or at least the threatening phone call. Someone's trying to scare us into something. But what?

"Ella, Max, over here," I said quietly.

It was a picture of the flock and Ella. Me and Max were on either end, but the ends weren't there. They were ripped off. "What do you think they want?" Ella asked.

I swallowed. "I think I know," I said.

"What?" she asked. Everyone was listening but Angel, who already knew. She averted her eyes and refused to look at me or Max.

"They want....they want...."

"They want me and Fang to leave," Max said quietly. Everyone looked at her. I nodded. That was what I was thinking. I swallowed again. This...whoever it was, probably the Hulk, was threatening us to leave. Everyone excanged looks. We were all thinking the same thing.

"Well," Angel said. "Max, when you and Fang leave, I'm leader, right?" Not this AGIAN. She was way to young.

"No!" Max said.

"We arn't leaving, Angel," I said. "They can do whatever they want to tus. We arn't leaving again. We've promised ourselves."

"We're not leaving," Max agreed. "We stick together.

Ella clicked her tounge. "If you don't, then what happens? We can't loose you two, not forever."

Max bit her lip. We extanged looks. If we don't leave, then....someone gets hurt. Possibly death. This guy clearly doesn't stop. He's doing everything to get what he wants. This guy didn't stop at anything to come through with his threats.

* * *

**me: I know it's short! I'm sorry! I've been trying to...make a deal with Winter. A trade.**

**Ella: And didn't you want to promote something?"**

**me: Yes! My story Angel's Predictions. I think I have it really good now. It may be a little slow at first, but it gets better. Trust me. And, if I dare say, this story is almost over. Yes, I said it. Almost over.**

**Ella: How many more chapters?**

**me: I don't know. Not many. And the more you review, the longer I'll make it! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Picture

**me: I don't know how many more chapters I will make this story. Maybe four or five, not counting this one?**

**Ella: *sigh* Such a shame.**

**me: Quit quoting the reviewers! Okay, I have a question: If I start this new story, will you read it? Here's the summary:**

**_Max and Fang. Married, kids. Then Fang descovers another purpose: Protect America. He decides to go to war. But Max gets a letter. Fang was killed in battle. But Max knows better, that he's in hiding. She knows she has to save him. FAX!_**

**So would you read it? The first chapter will be up by the last chapter of this is I get enough yeses! Please read!**

**Ella: Very...original.**

**me: I know! Okay, so I don't own MR, blah blah blah, all that junk. So enjoy!**

* * *

My wet hair whipped my face as I ran. The thunder drowned out the voices behind me, cold voices that still sent shivers up my spine. I didn't dare look behind me. Branches and vines slashed bleeding cuts in my arms and legs, deep gashes on my face. The thick rain blurred my vision. My bare feet pounded on sticks and sharp rocks, but I didn't slow down.

Suddenly the ground, steps in front of me, crumbled and I ran off the cliff. The storm stifled the scream that escaped. I tried to extend my wings. Nothing. Below me was black, thin silver streaks slowly coming into view. The farther I fell, the words came more into view, surrounded by thick, never-ending darkness: Max+Fang.

The words came bigger and bigger as I fell. But they never went out of my sight, without a bottom. Falling forever.

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat. A dream. It was just a dream. I rubbed my eyes. My head pounded. I glanced over at Ella. She was sleeping soundlessly.

Ugh, I needed a glass of water. I swung my legs off the bed and glanced at the clock. It glowed 3:30 A.M. Sighing I silently walked out of the room to the kitchen. My head hurt more with every step I took.

Fang was sitting at the table, typing on his blog. I poured a glass of water and sat beside him. "Wow," I said. "Over two million hits!"

"Yeah, just yesterday, and today."

Glancing over, I saw he was writing about the break in. And probably how they wanted us gone. That dream kept coming back to mind. Maybe it was more then a dream? I took a big gulp of water and stopped Fang from typing.

I told him about my dream, avoiding his eyes the whole time. "What do you think it means?"

He frowned. "I don't know. But I did find this." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and pushed it towards me. It was the two ends of the picture, me and Fang, taped together. I swallowed. I knew what this, who ever it was wanted. Me and Fang. Together. But for what?

* * *

**-Ella POV-**

I sighed. We were all together, so who snuck in? Okay, so Iggy gave Fang the picture of him and Max, and Angel gave Max the wacko dream, but who could have broken in?

"What's the plan, Els?" Gazzy asked. I shrugged and Iggy hugged me closer.

"I don't know. We need to know who broke in! We can hold it off as long as we can, but not until they get enough nerve to appear to us themselves." I paused and bit my cheek, refusing to say what I was thinking.

"Ella, no!" Angel pleaded, reading my mind. I glared at her.

Nudge looked at me. "Ella, what are you thinking? We need to know how to find this guy! Tell us if you know how!"

"Never mind. It's stupid. It'll never work."

Iggy leaned down and whispered in my ear. "What is it, Ella? At least tell me."

I shrugged, trying to get the right words. "Well, I saw a movie where a girl bribed someone with what they want to get them to appear. I thought, maybe it will work now." There was an awkward silence as I waited for someone's review.

"Are you completely bonkers?" Iggy asked slowly.

"What I was thinking exactly!" Angel exclamed, pointing at Iggy. Gazzy slapped her shoulder.

"Do any of you have a better plan?" I asked. No one responded. "That's what I thought! It's time for this freak to show himself!" I grabbed a piece of Mom's stationary and a pen. "Now, let's see...." I started scribbling on the paper. There was no way this couldn't work!

* * *

**me: Sorry it's sorta short!**

**Ella: Longer then some of the chapters you write.**

**me: *glares* Yeah, thanks. So tell me what you think of the story summary!**

**Ella: And review!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Thief Is

**me: *sigh* Still confusion of Ella's whole plan. Okay, some of this is reviled in this chapter: None of the flock broke in. They couldn't have. Whoever broke in DOES NOT want Max and Fang together. He wants them gone. What Max and Fang don't know is that Ella has a copy of the picture the thief ripped. She tore of the ends, Max and Fang, like the thief did and taped them together. Then, as if he were the thief, Iggy gave Fang the picture, making them think that the thief wants them together, which isn't true. Ella has chosen to lure the thief in with what he wants, and thinks he'll get: Max and Fang gone. Maybe this chapter will make more sense.**

**Ella: Wow. 4 reviews.**

**me: Pretty good, but we can do better! And please tell me what you think of my summary! I only got one review: a maybe.**

**Ella: It's something that might be BETTER then this story!**

**me: It's got more of a plot....and it'll be longer....**

**Ella: Am I in it?**

**me: Maybe. Disclaimer: Still no own. Now enjuy!**

* * *

"They might not be from the same person...." I said again, still refusing to believe that someone would break in because they want us together.

Fang rolled his eyes. "There was only one copy of the picture, Max."

He was sadly right.

**-Ella POV-**

"There was only one copy, Ella," Angel said, staring at the torn picture without Max and Fang, the one I had torn.

I sighed, having to explain it to them again. "Okay, whoever, or _whatever _broke in wants Max and Fang gone. Probably to get to us. They _think_there's no other copy of the picture. Mom made double-copies of all her pictures. I ripped the ends off to make Max and Fang think the thief wants them together. But now, I have the thief in my grasp..." I glanced down and smiled at the completed letter in my hand, the letter that might save, or destroy, our whole plan, and maybe our lives.

_We know what you want. And we will leave, after we know who you are. Revel yourself to us on Saturday, April 17th, by Grand 'Ol Charlie's. Not only will Fang and I leave, you will be paid. $20,000. You'd be a fool not to take that offer._

_--Maximum_

In my prospective, whoever it was WAS a fool. He didn't have to know I thought that. Grinning, I folded the paper and stuck it in the envelope. "Time to set our trap." I bounced off the bed and ran out of the house, the others following close behind.

**-Max POV-**

I HAD to lay some ground rules. 1: Fang and I are NOT leaving. 2: Fang and I are NOT getting together. 3: When I hound out who the bozo was that was causing so much trouble, they weren't going to see sunlight again. 5: When Mom gets home, only SHE threatens me.

And I am NOT, repeat NOT, going to take another one of these. I would camp out in the living room if I have to!

And that's exactly what I did.

* * *

I heard a crash and my eyes snapped open. I heard it again, footsteps. As soundlessly as I could, I pulled the blanket off me and sat up on a couch. I peered up at the top of the columnthat dividedthe two rooms. A head, with short sandy hair. Definitely not Iggy, whoever it was was ruffling around the drawers. I bit my lip and silently rolled off the couch. The floor gasped. Wait, the FLOOR gasped? I glanced down and jumped up. Dark eyes stared me down. "Fang!" I mouthed. "What are you doing?"

He said nothing, but jumped to his feet. The wall clock said it was just past two in the morning. I put my finger to my lips and grabbed his wrist. I used a silent large stride to the corner and glanced around. He looked familiar. Or, the back of his head did. My mind was still asleep, and I would have thought a rock from Mars would be familiar.

Whoever it was wanted something. That was clear enough. He quickly looked through drawers, with purpose. Like his life depended on it.

Then he turned around. Shock wasn't the word. Unexpected wan't the word either. There isn't a word big enough. I might not recongize an Eraser right now, but that face was unforgetable. It was Jeb.

* * *

**me: Oooo! It's a super short chapter, I know. But I wanted to save what happens next.**

**Ella: WHY DO YOU TORTURE US????**

**me: =) It's just too much fun! I'm sorry! I'll update soon! But for now, just REVIEW!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ella Gets Busted

**me: I've come to a conclusion: there will be two chapters after this one. Let's see what Max and Fang do after they find out it's Jeb!!!**

**Ella: JEB. IS. EVIL!**

**me: Everyone knows that. So I'll let you go on reading so I don't start talking 90 to nothin cause if I do I'll never stop cause I know you want to get the last few chapters oh I almost forgot the disclaimer: I no own MR but I do own....there are no unknown characters but I own the plot! okay I'll let you read now cause I know you really want to and--**

**Ella: *slaps MRA***

**me: Thank you. Enjoy!!**

* * *

I was fully awake now. "JEB!" I screamed. Then I realized everyone was asleep. Oops.

Jeb froze. "H-hi, Max," he whispered. "Just dropping by to say hi." He backed up slowly, but Fang pounced, holding Jeb in a headlock. I heard tired feet pounding down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him. He faught against Fang, losing horribly. Jeb finally gave up, panting.

"I told you!" he said, just as Mom and the rest of the flock gathered around me. "I haven't seen you in so long, Max! I feel horrible about his whole thing, right from the time I left! I'm sorry, Max! I wasn't breaking in, and I definitely don't want you and Fang gone!"

I opened my mouth to shout back at him, but froze. "How did you know someone was breaking in? And wanted us gone?" I put my hands on my hips and took a step towards him.

Jeb swallowed, realizing his mistake. "I, um, lucky guess?"

"He's lying!" Angel yelled. "He wants Max and Fang gone!"

Mom's lower lip was trembling. "I trusted you! How could you do this to me? To us? How could you!" She broke out in sobs. "How could you!" Ella ran up and hugged her mother, letting her cry in her shoulder.

"See what you've done?" I shouted. "To hurt us is one thing, but to hurt Mom?" I slammed my fist on the counter, making everything on it rattle. "You're a self serving, lying, low, jerk!" I grabbed a knife on the counter. The sharp blade gleamed in the moonlight through the window. Everyone screamed.

_**Stop it, Max,**_ the Voice said. _**This isn't you. Put the knife down.**_

I didn't loosen my grip. My knuckles were white and the handle threatened to collapse. My breathing was heave. I wanted to kill him. Kill him!

_**Max, put it down. Now. Remember who you are. You aren't a murderer. The police are on their way. The neighbors called them. Don't let them walk in on a murder.**_

I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to fling the kife at Jeb. What kind of example would I be setting for the younger ones? That it's okay to kill when you're mad? I had spent their whole life teaching them never to kill, and the few times that we have they have been accidents. I dropped the knife and stumbled backwards, grabbing the counter to support.

But I did run up and slap him as hard as I could. A deep red mark appeared on his cheek.

Sirens rang in the distance. "The police are coming, Jeb," I said. "Who do you have to take your side? I have seven. You'll lose, Jeb. You'll _always_ lose."

* * *

I watched as a policeman handcuffed Jeb and loaded him in the back of a police car. The sun was barley creeping over the trees now, giving a soft sun glow on everything. Mom was still a wreck, and the rest of the flock was talking amonst themselves. I sat with my back against the house as I saw the car spin away.

Now I regreted even thinking about killing Jeb. I mean, he IS my father, even if he's evil. Taking him into custody should be enough.

Fang sat down beside me. "Ella told me everything."

"Ella?"

"Yeah. After you busted her and Iggy kissing, she wanted to get back at you. She just took it a little too far."

"What are you talking about?"

He grinned wickedly. "I can't tell you that. Our little secret."

"You are SO lucky I don't have that knife in my hand right now." But my face broke out in a grin. He laughed.

**-Fang POV-**

I knew Max felt horrible. She had that murderous look in her eye I've only seen even she tried to save Angel in the first book. But this one was ten times worse. I could tell my the look on her face she wanted to pound her head agaisnt a wall.

* * *

**me: Oo! Ella got busted!**

**Ella: *growl***

**me: And WinterSky101 got pretty mad when I told her there were only two chapters after this.**

**Ella: Well, REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Truth Comes Out

**me: MUHAHAHA!!! 6 reviews! Last chapter got 10, but still good!! Glad to know this story will end popular.**

**Ella: So sad, the death of a story.**

**me: Not the death of it! It just....won't be updated anymore. This chapter and another.**

**Ella: ...so the death of it?**

**me: Yeah pretty much. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

"So what did you plan?" I asked Ella again, tapping my foot impatiently.

Ella put down her magazine. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"You know exactly what I said!" I yelled at her, grabbing her magazine and throwing it on the floor. "What did you tell Fang that you couldn't tell me, _sister??_" I know it shouldn't be bugging me this much. But it did. And it was eating me from the inside out.

"Oh, I--Mom's home!" Ella swung her legs over the side of the chair and ran from the door. I huffed and rolled my eyes before following her. Mom climbed out of the car and ran up to hug Ella and me.

The flock was right behind us. "Oh!" Mom said, hugging Nudge. "I'm so happy to see all of you!" She walked over to Fang and raised her eyebrows before attacking him in a hug that almost made him fall over. "You will never believe how crazy my week was!"

"It can't get crazier then ours," I said. "Trust me." Mom frowned for a second, but ignored it. She would probably notice that the cabinets to pretty much wiped clean out, since we spent all our money covering for that stupid Hulk Gone Wrong and couldn't buy groceries.

But apparently we wasted all our savings, because when Mom walked in the living room, she shouted, "Why is there a different TV in the living room?!'

Busted.

And who would have thought Nudge would be covering for us. "Happy Mother's Day!"

Mom frowned. "It's June."

"Happy....early Mother's Day! We're early for next year!" I wanted to pound my head against the wall. As much as Nudge talks, you'd think she'd be a little bit better at lying about a busted TV. But no. She failed. Now we were all going to be grounded for the rest of our lives!

"Guys, what happened?"

"Mother's Day gift!" Gazzy said with fake enthusiasm.

"You wouldn't even get me a present when it actually was Mother's Day."

Nudge's eyes widened. "Then...late Mother's Day?"

"Nice try. Now what happened? And I want the _truth_."

I sighed and stepped forward. "Mom, some dink dong in a Hulk--"

"I did it," Ella said. We all looked at her. She had never lied to her mom before! "I--I was trying to get Max back. She caught me and Iggy...kissing...and started yelling at us. I didn't mean to go as far as breaking the TV, Mom! I'm sorry!" Her voice was cracking from tears. She buried her face in her hands and, of all people, turned to Fang for support.

Fang gave me that look that told me Ella wasn't lying. My eyes widened. Ella was with us during the Scary Hairy Hulk attack! Then who was in the huge costume? Then it dawned on me. The person in the costume had to have been Jeb! Who else would have done it?

"Aw, Ella!" Mom said. "Don't cry! I'm sure it was an accident!" Yeah, I just slammed my head in the screen for the fun of it. No biggie.

**-Fang POV-**

I wrapped my arms around Ella. Usually I would be doing this to Max. It was a little strange doing it to her sister. Ella's hair smelled like Granny Smith apples. I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses, maybe if I could get Max to even step in a shower I could get her to use that.

**Still not working...**

I woke up and glanced at my clock. It glowed 5:30 A.M. As much as I hated getting up before six, I threw my legs over the side of the bed and got dressed before going in the kitchen for a glass of water. I stopped outside the doorway. Someone was...crying?

As quietly as I could, I glanced in. Ella was still in her pink gown she went to bed in, only her hair brushed, and Max, fully dressed, both sat at the table. Ella was crying again. I'm sure Max got that big sister alert around five and came down to her. Max whispered something in Ella's ear and she nodded.

"Everything okay?" I whispered, stepping in the kitchen. They're heads whipped over, going in alert mode before they saw it was me. I got the water I'd come for and leaned against the counter as Max and Ella had a conversation so quiet I could barley hear. Barley.

But I heard Ella telling Max her plan, everything from the flying pain and drop to the Hulk, everything she'd told me. Max's face was hard and emotionless the whole time. I actually wished she'd say something. But all she did was wrap her arms around her little sister.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Max asked.

"I thought you would be mad."

"You're sure right I'm mad! But let's let it out after you're dressed." Yeah, Max's mother-mode may be annoying, but sometimes it saved people eternal torment. Ella nodded and walked upstairs to change out of her night gown. I walked over and took Ella's seat, waiting for Max to say the first words. "So," she finally said, "who would have thought Ella would be behind this all?"

"Ella with the help of Demon Angel."

At least she cracked a smile. She chuckled at herself and shrugged. "I should have known. Gazzy and Iggy were the only ones that weren't there during the Hulk attack and the only ones who could actually fit in it!" She smiled and shook her head. "I just don't know how she got Jeb in her plan."

"She didn't." Max looked at me, her eyes wide. I nodded. "Jeb breaking in, Ella didn't plan that. Or any of them, for that matter. The Jeb break in was a complete surprise even for them. Jeb may be in handcuffs, but he still wants us gone."

Her eyebrows raised. "I thought he wanted us _together."_

"And that's where Ella steps in. Little did we know Dr. M made double copies and kept the other hidden. Ella just tore us out, taped us together, and got Iggy to bring it to me." I still don't know how Iggy got it to me. I think I was sleep walking when he rang the doorbell in a suit and tie.

"Jeb's a madman. But he is my father and even though I hate to admit it, I would go to the ends of the earth for him. Until now that I realized he wants usdead and gone from the flock. Probably so he can take them back to Itex and do all those wacko tests."

"He doesn't want us dead. He just wants us gone. And even if he succeded, at least we'd have each other."

She shrugged. "Eh, you talk less then Nudge. I like that."

Then Ella decided to bounce down the stairs in a pink T-shirt and blue jean shorts. Max yelled at her and tried to grab the collar of her shirt, but Ella was to fast. She ran around the kitchen with Max behind her, giggling the whole time. I rolled my eyes.

**Divide line. Just imigine it.**

**me: How was the chapter?**

**Ella: Strange. I outran Max! Yeah!**

**me: Yippe. Goodies for you. So one more after this one, eh? Don't get me wrong, I don't wanna end it. But every fanfic has to end sometime. Mine just had a short life.**

**Ella: Longer then one-shots.**

**me: Yep! So that story I mentioned a few chapters later is up. Pwr of Love. PLEASE give me some suggestions on the title! I hate the title!**

**Ella: It's better then what you came up with before. Battlefield Montgomery.**

**me: *headdesk* I know. Oo, how many of you like the band Allstar Weekend? I'm nuts over their song A Different Side of Me. If you haven't heard them check out their CDs or on iTunes. Can you believe they started hitting big when they were just passing out fliers outside a Jonas Brothers concert??**

**Ella: Well, now they got a bunch of JB fans chasing them everywhere.**

**me: Yep! So REVIEW!!!**

**Ella: ...What did reviewing have to do with Allstar Weekend?**

**me: Idk. I'm listening to Different Side of Me now, I just needed to get review in there.**

**Ella: Okay then. REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Max's Dream

**Me: I'm on my moms iPhone. I didn't think you could upload from here! **

**Ella: MRA! Your moms case is making me hungery! **

**Me: it doesn't look that much like Oreo cookies, does it? **

**Ella: Yes! It's black and white like Oreos! At least she's not talking about your history teacher. **

**Me: Haha. She calls Orso oreo. **

**Ella: Last chapter? **

**Me: *pouts* Yes! I don't want it to end. **

**Ella: Neither do readers. **

**Me: Tear. Anyway, enjoy! **

------------line----------

"Ella, you insecure little brat!" I mumbled. I finally got hold of her, and was about to push her against a wall, but Mom came to her rescue.

"Maximum! Ella! What are you doing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, waiting for an answer. I heard Fang crack up and mutter 'Some-one's in trou-ble!' and making me want to hit him.

"You should have heard the things she's done!" I hissed, giving Ella a death glare. She almost flinched. Why does she have to be so use to me? WHY? Cruel world! I wanted to punch Ella's face in, and I would have if it wasn't for Mom!

"Go on, Max, I'll take care of it."

I huffed back anger, but ran up the stairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

-----------line--------

Fang wrapped his arms around me. "Max, watch out."

My head whipped from side to side. "Wh--?"

We were in an ally, a dark, dreary ally full of old crates and pipes. It liked like the type of ally you see in those movies where the homeless kid hides eating roteen meat and apples from the dumpsters. To either side I couldn't see sunlight. Or walls. Just an endless ally. A wall behind us, in front of us.

I heard something, like a shattering window when you chunk a baseball through it, right in front of me. There was no glass--that I could see. Then again, I couldn't see much of anything. But I saw it, shards of glass right at me feet. Like a horror movie where the delirious beach hobo comes out of the shadows and cuts your throat with the broken glass. Or snakes and man-eating spiders falls on you. Either way, it scared the bejeebers out of me.

A shreel shrike split the air around us, almost busting my eardrums. I tried to yell out and ask what that was, but nothing came out of my mouth. Fang's arms were gone. I slowly turned around, hoping to see him there. But the bad thing was, I did. If I could have made a sound, my scream could be heard in Switzerland.

Fang was there, but about five feet off the ground. His head was cocked, his eyes wide. A rope was looped around his throat and attacked to a ceiling I couldn't see. It looked like it went up in darkness. I was terrified to think I was there alone. But my stomach was in my throat and my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Max!" it was Fang's voice, coming from down the ally. I looked back at his dead body. It wasn't there. "Max!"

I wanted to run, but my feet were frozen to the ground. Footsteps ran down the ally. I struggled dangerously, but I couldn't move my feet. And I wouldn't dare take my shoes off to this gross, mossy ally floor.

"Max!"

"Fang?" My voice worked now, which sent chills down my back.

"Max!"

I heard a shreel scream again. Same one. Oh second thought, at least the floor wouldn't be cold!

"Max!" I was shaken awake. Good, only a dream. Fang stared down at me with those cute lines between his eyes he got when he was worried.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"You were screaming. And you yelled 'Fang'."

So the screaming was from me. And the 'Max' wasn't from DreamFang's ghost, it was from real Fang. And the 'Fang' I yelled had really been me, talking in my sleep. Joy. Who knows what else spilled out my mouth.

"Sorry. Nightmare." I shivered at the vivid memory. "Really real nightmare."

He sighed. "It's okay."

"You were there, obviously."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You died."

"Oh. So you dreamed me dead. Thanks." His hands flew up to his throat and he made gagging noises.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. He's the only person you can tell that he died in your dream and crack a joke about it.

"Ella got busted by Dr. M. Grounded for two months." Serves her right. Actually, it would serve her right to be grounded until she leaves for college and moves out. Scamming her big sister. I wanted to slap her hard. As in, she flies into a wall hard. Bruises for weeks.

"Hey, she deserved it," I mumbled.

"Maybe. Come on, Iggy and Gazzy wants us outside."

"Joy." If Iggy and Gazzy want you, that's the time to go hide under a rock. And maybe find a good wall to punch while your at it.

**-Fang POV-**

Max and I walked out to see Iggy and Gazzy standing next to....a giant bomb? It was either that or the words biggest hairball. It reached my waist. They both stood there with huge grins on their faces. "Meet Industructable!" Gazzy said.

"Industructable?" Max repeated, raising her eyebrows. "How is it industructable?"

Iggy's lip twiched. "Max, it has the power to distroy the whole state of Texas."

"Then don't set it off! Wait--how did you try it?"

"Remember the Chile earthquake? Yeah, only that was a downgrade."

"YOU caused the Chile earthquake? Do you realize how many people you killed with that stupid bomb? So what are you going to use it for?"

"Distroy Itex headquarters."

I didn't know why we would need a bomb like that for the Itex headquarts, but I'm not going to judge. Max and I extanged glances.

---------------------------------line----------------------------

The next day were were debating who should go with Iggy and Gazzy to bomb Itex. Max was leaving with them. "Max," I said, leaning on a tree. She was across from me. The rest of the flock was inside. "This is a suicide mission, you realize that, right?"

She shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"You think I would WANT you to die?"

Looking aside, she picked at some bark. "Maybe. It seems like you don't want anything to do with me yesterday evening."

She had a point. We hadn't said a word, even made eye contact after the Industructable.

"Well I don't."

"Liar." She punched me, meaning for it to be friendly, play punch, but a lot harder. "Oh, sorry!"

I couldn't help but laugh, even though it hurt. Then I leaned down and kissed her.

---------------------------------**line-----------------**

**me: Bye, bye, story! And in honor of this story, what was your favorite chapter, or event in the chapter? Results won't be posted, but look at reviews to see what others have said. **

**Ella: How many of you liked my plan? I think it rocked!**

**me: Ella, you're plan made Max do a headslam in the TV and broke Gazzy's back.**

**Ella: ....Oh yeah.**

**me: Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
